totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
24. Niefortunne koło
Chris: Ach… Jaki piękny poranek… Jakże cicho i spokojnie się zrobiło, odkąd nie ma Vanessy… Hehe! Żartuję Vanessa, nie obrażaj się! Na wyspie została już tylko trójka… Waleczni, dzielni i najtwardsi nasi zawodnicy zmierzą się dziś w półfinale. Tak więc zapraszam na najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek Wyzwań… Totalnej… Porażki!!! Sami: Huh… Naprawdę mi ulżyło, że nie odpadłam. Miałam farta… Max: Juhu!!! Półfinał!!! Już nic nie może stanąć mi na drodze do finału! Ta-ta-ta-rat-ta!!! Claire: Cóż… Jestem trochę zaskoczona, że zaszłam tak daleko… Sami: Muszę więcej popracować nad sobą, bo inaczej mogę się łatwo potknąć. Ale grunt to wiara w siebie, nie? Max: Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta Ti-ta Ti-ta-ti-ta-ta!!! Claire: Może i Vanessa mi trochę pomogła, ale to w końcu ja jestem w półfinale, a ona odpadła… Pozdrowienia Van! Sami: Muszę być stanowcza! Ale nie za ostra… Szef lubi rządzić, więc może mi coś znaleźć, żebym odpadła. Zresztą! Nawet jeszcze nie wiem, co nas dzisiaj czeka… Max: Je-je-je! Normalnie czad! Tak się cieszę, że… Oj! Claire: Skoro już tu jestem, to warto powalczyć. No bo w końcu gorszego miejsca, niż trzecie, już nie zajmę… Na śniadaniu Max: Siema szefie! Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że zjem cokolwiek! MC: O serio? Ehh… Nie będę wredny… Trzymaj płatki z mlekiem… Max: Tak! Sami: Czy to mleko jest na pewno świeże? MC: O tak! (pod nosem) Ale nie wiem jak płatki… Claire: Ale jestem głodna… Chris: Siemanko półfinaliści! Najedzcie się dobrze! Zaczynamy za godzinę. Sami (jedząc): A na co mamy się przygotować? Chris: O, zobaczysz… Sami: Taa… Nie znoszę, gdy mówi tak tajemniczo. Max: Ja tam jestem gotowy na wszystko! Claire: W sumie, to tyle już zrobiliśmy, że nic nas nie zaskoczy… Sami: Może i masz rację… Ale to półfinał! Nie wiadomo, co im strzeli do łba... Max (jedząc): Ja się nie przejmuję. Sami: No dobra… Godzinę później na placu głównym Claire: Chris? Co to jest? Chris: To jest nasze niefortunne koło! Sami: A co w nim jest takiego niefortunnego? Chris: Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że spytałaś… Chris: Otóż już od początku naszego programu otrzymujemy od naszych kochanych i, jak się okazało, okrutnych telewidzów propozycje wyzwań, których my sami byśmy nie wymyślili. Z początku chcieliśmy je olać, ale potem szef wpadł na genialny pomysł! Szefie? MC: Zebraliśmy wszystkie pomysły, posegregowaliśmy na kategorie i umieściliśmy na tym niefortunnym kole! Chris: Innymi słowy, na kole umieszczone są kategorie. Po wylosowaniu kategorii ja losuję wyzwanie. Odmowa wykonania, bądź nie wykonanie go oznacza minus… Trzy minusy…i wylatujesz! Max: Och! Sami: Czyli dwa nieprzygotowania, a trzecie to jedynka? Chris: Nazywaj to, jak chcesz. Masz prawo dwa razy odmówić lub nie zaliczyć zadania, ale trzeci raz………będzie ostatni!!! Claire: Ojej… Chris: Dobrze! To kto by chciał zacząć? Dalej! Nie mamy całego dnia… Sami: Spoko. Ja jestem gotowa! Jak zawsze. Chris: Zakręćmy kołem…………………………….kategoria: sprawnościowe! Hmm… Wiś do góry nogami przez 3 minuty. Sami: To łatwe! <2 minuty później> Chris: Jeszcze minuta! Wytrzymasz? Sami (do góry nogami): Jasne….. Czemu miałabym…..nie dać rady…… Chris: 3……2…….1……już!!! Zaliczone! Max: Ha! Wiedziałem, że dasz radę! Max: AAA!!! Chris: Uuu… Mamy mały wypadek… Szefie! Chwilę później Chris: Wróćmy jednak do gry. Max! Twoja kategoria to…………….gastronomia! Max: O fajnie! Chris: No nie wiem, ziom… Musisz…….wypić koktajl z karaluchów… Claire: Fuj! Max: Dam radę! MC: Smacznego! Max (przełyka ślinę): Eee… Spoko. Będą trudniejsze… Chris: Stary… To było obrzydliwe… Ale masz zaliczone zadanie! Max: To super… Chris: Claire! Dla ciebie………………..łamigłówki! Istnieje reguła, która głosi, że wszystkie reguły mają wyjątek. Czy ta reguła również ma wyjątek? Claire: Ojej… Zaraz… Chyba tak…ponieważ istnieje reguła, która nie ma wyjątków…więc ta reguła jest wyjątkiem! Chris: O kurczę… Skomplikowane to…ale masz rację! Claire: Tak! Claire: O rany! Ale się cieszę! Bałam się, że wymięknę już na pierwszym zadaniu… Fart! Chris: Póki co mamy po 0. Sami! Teraz……………………O! Moja ulubiona: zwierzątka! Ulala… Uszczypnij niedźwiadka w pupcię! Max: Ty chyba żartujesz! Chris: Nie! To zadanie przysłał nam pan Dave Williams z Ohio. A oto jego podobizna , a to jego żona , no i jego dom . MC: AAA!!! Skąd to masz? Chris: Dałeś mi na imprezie, pamiętasz? MC: Nie…….i musiałem być nieprzytomny, skoro tak się stało… Chris: No nieważne… Sami, podejmiesz się tego wyzwania? Sami: Wiesz, miałam różne doświadczenia z niedźwiedziami i dlatego muszę odmówić. Chris: W takim razie minusik! Kiepsko! A szkoda, bo chciałem to zobaczyć… MC: No…..ja też… Chris: Max! Teraz ty! Kategoria………………….matma! Jaka jest pierwsza liczba pierwsza? Max: Pomyślmy… Czy to jeden? Chris: Nie! To przecież dwa! Liczba pierwsza to taka, która dzieli się tylko przez siebie i przez jeden. Co ty chłopie robiłeś w szkole? Max: No tego akurat zapomniałem… Chris: Claire! Chociaż ty nie daj ciała… Kategoria to…………………sprawnościowe! Heh, zabawne zadanie… Przenieś w taczce dwóch pozostałych uczestników do mety. Sami: A coś mi mówiło, żeby się odchudzać przed programem… Claire: Dobra. Co mam do stracenia? Max: No cóż… Powodzenia… Chris: Rany! Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić? Punkt medyczny jest daleko. Claire: Muszę dać radę. Chris: No to start! Claire: Dobra! Pfffffff………….. Yyyyyyyy…. Poddaję się… Chris: Nie obraź się, ale zabawnie to wyglądało. I tak mijały kolejne rundy, w których pojawiały się coraz dziwniejsze zadania. Z początku uczestnikom wychodziło, potem zaczęli mieć trudności, aż w końcu… Chris: Nawet nieźle wam idzie, ale macie już po 2 minusy. Każdy następny to nagła śmierć! Okrutne….ale musimy wyłonić tylko najtwardszych… Max! Twoja kategoria……………strach! Musisz dać się zakopać żywcem na 5 minut. Max: Ach! Max: No tak… Boję się ciemności… A co myśleliście? Każdy ma jakąś fobię! Chris: Gotów? Zaraz szef cię zakopie. Będziemy ci mówić, ile czasu zostało. Max: Spoko… MC: Gotowe! Od teraz masz 5 minut. Max: Jasne… <4 minuty później> Chris: Max? Odezwij się. Mam nadzieję, że nie zszedł ze strachu. Nie lubię wypłacać odszkodowań rodzinom. Poczekajmy 30 sekund i go odkopmy… Sami: Wytrzyma… To twardziel… Chris: Ziom. W porządku? Zaliczyłeś. Max (zesztywniały): Ok…… Chris: Teraz Claire! Kategoria…………………………Ach! Gastronomia! Zjedz sałatkę z posiekanych dżdżownic! Claire: Co?! Sami: No. Miło było cię poznać. Claire: Czekaj! Nie tak szybko! Zrobię to! Wszyscy (łącznie z Chrisem i szefem): CO?! Max: Ale to obrzydliwe! Claire: Zaszłam tak daleko……. NIE MOGĘ TERAZ SAMA ZREZYGNOWAĆ!!! ZROBIĘ TO!!! Claire (do siebie): Oj… Nie zrobię tego… Chris: Masz nieograniczony czas. Tylko miska ma być pusta. Smacznego! Claire: Ok… Sami: Umoczy… Max: Da radę. To twarda dziewczyna. Sami: A ja to nie? Max: No, ty też… Wiesz, o co mi chodzi… Chris: No, ostatni! Dasz radę? Claire (z trudem): Ee… Muszę… Chris: Wszystko dobrze? Claire (zadowolona): Tak… Dałam radę… Chris: To niewiarygodne, ale Claire wykonała swoje gastronomiczne zadanie. Teraz Sami! Kategoria to……………………………….no coś takiego! Znowu zwierzątka! Sami: Dobra! Byle nie niedźwiedź… Chris: Ooo, nie martw się. Zadanie to….złap świnię przed upływem 10 minut. Sami: I tyle? Dawaj ją. Chris: Postaraliśmy się o najszybszą świneczkę. Szefie? MC: Poznaj Molly. To prosiaczek mojej kuzynki… Sami: Jest śliczna. Chris: Tak, ale ty masz ją złapać. Nie będę powtarzać zasad. Czas…..start! <świnka szybko zaczyna uciekać> Sami: No, Molly? Pójdziemy na układ? Dam ci pyszną paszę, a ty mi się dasz złapać? Sami: No jak słowo daję, wracaj! Sami rusza w pogoń za Molly, ale ta jest sprytniejsza i Sami wpada w błoto. Max: Haha. Sami: Łatwo ci się śmiać, bo to nie ty leżysz w gównie! Max: Przepraszam, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać… Chris: Czas leci! Sami: Wracaj tu, ty wredny prosiaku!!! MC: W życiu nie widziałem głupszej sytuacji… Chris: No ja też… Dobrze, że to nagrywają i 3 miliardy ludzi na Ziemi może to zobaczyć… Sami: Przestańcie gadać! Nie mogę się skupić! Chris: Masz jeszcze minutę! Sami: Zamknij się! Tu cię mam… Molly: Łii… Sami: Nie odbierzesz mi szansy na milion!!! Sami rzuca się na Molly i………………….znów ląduje w błocku… Chris: Ależ to było epickie! Pokażmy replay. I znowu! Co za żenada… Sami (leżąc): Wracaj…ty…głupia……..świnio……. Chris: Takie prostackie zadanie……..a ty go nie zaliczyłaś…. Zaśmiałbym się, ale muszę być teraz poważny….. Cóż, Sami…..ODPADASZ!!! Teraz się mogę zaśmiać – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sami (płacząc): Kurcze no… Max: Ej, nie płacz! Czy to nie ty mówiłaś, że to tylko gra? Sami: Ale byłam pewna…..że wygram……. Max: Nie zawsze dostajemy to, co chcemy… Sami (umorusana błotem): Max… Mówisz tak k***a od rzeczy… Pocałuj mnie… Max: Ee.. Ale błoto… Sami: Pocałuj mówię!!! Max: To był najohydniejszy całus w moim życiu……ale też najwspanialszy!!! Chris: Ludzie! Nie mamy całego dnia! Łódź czeka! W porcie Sami: Claire… Gratuluję… Nie doceniałam cię… Claire: Dzięki… Sami (do Maxa): A ty! Masz wygrać! Bo jak nie… Max: To mnie skopiesz? Sami: Widzę, że rozumiesz… Do zobaczenia. Chris: To było mega! Max, Claire, zostaliście finalistami Wyzwań Totalnej Porażki!!! A które z was wygra, dowiemy się już wkrótce… Dlatego nie przegapcie wielkiego finału Wyzwań… Totalnej… Porażki!!! Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki